Une simple histoire d'amour … (ou pas)
by Loveuse-Kellan
Summary: Bella Swan est célibataire depuis plus d'un an, malgré plusieurs RDV organisés par sa meilleure amie Alice elle rencontre par hasard Emmett. Ce dernier après une douloureuse histoire d'amour à du mal à refaire sa vie. Est ce qu'une simple histoire d'amour peut naître entre Bella et Emmett ?
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :**

Bella Swan est célibataire depuis plus d'un an, malgré plusieurs RDV organisés par sa meilleure amie Alice elle rencontre par hasard Emmett. Ce dernier après une douloureuse histoire d'amour à du mal à refaire sa vie. Est ce qu'une simple histoire d'amour peut naître entre Bella et Emmett ?

* * *

**Bella Swan** a pour meilleur(e)s ami(e)s depuis la première année de collège **Alice Brandon** et Jasper **Withlock**. Qui eux sont en couple et ce marie cet été. Ils ont comme ami **Jacob Black**. Qui était en couple avec Bella mais, tous les deux n'étant pas amoureux l'un de l'autre ce sont quitté mais sont resté de très bon amis. Bella est donc célibataire**************.**

**Emmett McCarty** a pour meilleur ami **Edward Cullen** depuis le jardin d'enfant. Edward est en couple avec **Rosalie Hale **depuis un an. Emmett quand à lui est célibataire depuis quelques mois. Auparavant il était fiancé avec **Jessica Stanley** et tous les deux était très heureux mais quelques jours avant le mariage Emmett surprend Jessica dans les bras d'un de ses collègues de travail, **Mike.** Il décide de rompre avec elle et donc d'annuler par la même occasion le mariage. Depuis il à beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

* * *

**Une simple histoire d'amour ... (ou pas)**

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style _

_Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja__  
__Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja ... _*****

« Grrr tais toi ! » Criai-je après mon satané réveil juste avant de l'éteindre en abattant mon poing dessus. Je frotte mon visage avec mes mains, je m'étire et je me lève. Une fois dans ma cuisine je me fais couler un café, me fais griller deux toasts et les enduis de Nutella. J'en croque un avant de boire mon café. Je vais ensuite à la douche, 10 minutes plus tard j'en ressors et je me sens enfin totalement réveillé. Je m'habille (N/A : lien sur mon profil) et je termine en enfilant ma veste puis mon manteau (on est en hiver, le 18 Décembre précisément). Et ensuite direction, bureau. Je suis architecte pour une grande boîte de BTP de Seattle.

Après plus de 25 minutes de trajet j'arrive enfin au travail. Je dis bonjour à Stefani la standardiste, c'est pas une lumière mais bon, elle est sympa avec moi. Je prend l'ascenseur, arrivé au 17eme étage, je me dirige vers mon bureau quand James mon assistant m'intercepte.

« Mlle Swan, voici votre café et aussi votre planning pour aujourd'hui »

Il me tend un cappuccino et aussi une feuille. En ce moment je suis plutôt chargé en rendez-vous. Je suis sur plusieurs projets en même temps. La construction d'un centre pour enfant près de Seattle mais aussi celle d'une nouvelle entreprise et enfin d'un immeuble au centre ville.

« Merci James » lui souriais-je

« Et aussi je vous rappel que vous avez un rendez-vous à déjeuner avec Mlle Brandon au restaurant ''Ginger's'' »

« Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, j'avais complètement oublié, encore merci James »

« De rien Mlle Swan »

Puis une fois devant mon bureau il est repartit au sien. Encore une longue matinée de travail qui m'attend. Après mon rendez vous avec Mr Bradford pour le projet de la nouvelle entreprise. Je suis partit en direction du restaurant ''Ginger's'' pour y retrouver Alice.

Alice est ma meilleure amie, et elle est en couple avec Jasper qui est mon meilleur ami aussi. Ils sont en couple depuis le lycée, et l'année dernière il à enfin eu le courage de la demander en mariage et ils se marient cet été. Arrivé au restaurant, Alice est déjà là. Elle est en avance ou alors c'est moi qui suit en retard. Oui c'est sûrement ça, j'arrive jamais à être a l'heure et le pire c'est que je déteste les personnes constamment en retard alors que j'en fais partie.

« Salut Alice ! » Lui dis-je en arrivant à la table

« Salut Bella ! »

On se fait la bise. Puis directe elle enchaîne sur le mariage. Elle déblatère les phrases à la vitesse de la lumière et le tout sans reprendre une seule fois sa respiration. Au début quand je l'ai rencontré en première année au collège, elle m'a fait peur mais maintenant j'y suis habitué. Elle s'arrête de parler quand la serveuse vient à notre table.

« Mes demoiselles vous avez choisis ? »

« Hmm je vais prendre vos petits légumes avec de la dinde » Dis-je

« Je vais prendre la même chose » Dit Alice

La serveuse repart avec notre commande. Quelques minutes plus tard on nous sert nos plat et Alice continue de parler de son mariage.

« Alors comme les couleurs de la cérémonie seront, blanc et parme et le tout dans une ambiance assez aérienne ... » commence Alice

« Aérienne ? » la coupai-je

« Oui avec des voilages, des textures souple enfin j'ai pas encore tout choisis. Bref, je te parle de ça parce que j'ai terminé les croquis de vos robes à toi et Rosalie. Attend regarde »

Elle sort plusieurs croquis de son porte document et me les montre. Les robes sont vraiment magnifique, en même temps venant d'Alice, elles ne peuvent qu'être magnifique. Elles sont simple, elle sait que je n'aime pas les choses trop sophistiqué et tape à l'œil. Alice est styliste et à sa propre collection, sur internet. Son site et ses créations ont beaucoup de succès. Elle n'arrivais à trouver un nom pour son site et sa collection, pendant des semaines elle m'a harcelé avec ça. Puis une fois en plein milieu de la nuit elle m'a téléphoné, elle hurlait au téléphone. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave a elle ou a Jasper mais non. Elle venait juste de faire un rêve dans lequel elle voyait quel nom donner à son site.

« Bella ! Je sais ! Sa s'appellera Jalicious ! Oh la la c'est magnifique ! »

Au début j'avais pas compris pourquoi ce nom puis ensuite elle m'a expliqué.

« Bah c'est évident ! T'es pas réveillé ou quoi ? »

« Alice, il est 4 heures et demi du mat' … Alors excuse moi de ne pas être en pleine forme » maugréai-je

« Ah oui pardon. Bon Jalicious parce que Jalice pour moi et Jasper et comme notre couple est délicieux j'ai rajouté licious. Tu comprends ? C'est génial, je suis un génie »

Je n'ai même pas répondu. J'ai préféré raccrocher.

Alice me sort de mes pensées quand elle recommence à parler, ou alors elle n'a peut-être jamais arrêté ?

« Bon alors tu vas venir accompagné de qui pour le plus beau jour de ma vie ? » me demande t-elle

« Comment ça ? » Demandai-je sachant parfaitement ou elle voulais en venir

« Rooh je te demandais d'une façon subtile si tu avais enfin rencontré le grand amour »

« Alice t'es ma meilleure amie je crois que je t'en aurais parlé si je l'avais rencontré nan ? »

« J'en déduis que non. Bella bouge toi, ça fait plus d'un an que je ne t'ai pas vu avec quelqu'un. Au faite Jasper m'a présenté à un de ses collègues, il s'appelle Joshua et il est vraiment très sympa et sexy » Elle fait un mouvement de sourcil de haut en bas

« Non Alice je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne ferais pas de double rencart arrangé par tes soins avec ce Joshua c'est hors de question ! » M'énervai-je

« Bella, je te demande pas de l'épouser ce mec juste de le voir pour une soirée ! Et je te jure que tu ne le regrettera pas ! » Alice s'énerve elle aussi

« Non ! »

Juste après ça j'ai enfilé mon manteau et je suis sortit pour retourner au travail. Par contre je reprend le boulot que dans une demi heure. Il faut que je décolère avant d'avoir mon prochain rendez-vous qui est avec mon patron sinon je vais dire des choses qui ne seront pas à mon avantage et c'est pas vraiment le moment de se faire virer. Je passe devant un Starbuck. Je m'y arrête et y rentre pour y prendre un cappuccino histoire d'oublier cette mini dispute avec Alice. On peut croire comme ça que je suis vite énervé mais je connais Alice comme si je l'avais faite. Depuis plus d'un mois elle s'est mit en tête de me trouver absolument quelqu'un pour m'accompagner à son mariage. Au début je me suis dit ''Pourquoi pas ?'' mais maintenant je le regrette. Tous les week-ends et même les mercredis elle me présente un nouveau gars. Je sais que sa part d'une bonne intention mais c'est gonflant à la longue. Je peux me trouver un homme toute seule ! Puis j'en veux pas, je me sens bien célibataire. Un jour peut-être cela ne me conviendra plus et à ce moment là je chercherais vraiment mais pas pour le moment.

**EMMETT PDV :**

« Avance bon sang ! » Je sais que crier pour que la voiture juste devant avance n'arrangera pas les choses. Je vais encore une fois être en retard pour mon déjeuné avec Edward et en plus j'ai faim. Allez dépêchez vous ! Comme si mon coup de gueule avait été entendu la circulation se débloqua. Merci ! Quelques minutes plus tard je franchissais le pas de la porte du restaurant où Edward m'attendait.

« Emmett t'es chiant sa fait 20 minutes que je t'attend ! »

« Bonjour à toi petit frère. Je vais bien merci de me le demander » Ironisai-je

« Ouais pardon. C'est juste que j'ai super faim » me dit-il

« C'est à cause des embouteillage si je suis en retard et pour ton information moi aussi j'ai super faim » lui dis-je

« J'ai bien fait de déjà commander alors » Me dit-il en souriant

« Entrecôte, frites ? » demandai-je

« Evidement »

C'est en souriant que nous entamons notre plat. On vient souvent ici, en faite Edward et moi on se voit un midi sur deux pour déjeuner. Les autres midis il les passe avec Rosalie sa petite-amie. Ils sont ensemble depuis maintenant un an et je sais déjà qu'ils sont fait pour être en couple. Edward est étudiant en médecine il en dernière année, il voudrait être pédiatre. Rosalie quand à elle est photographe, elle couvre des événements, sa va des mariages au galas de charité de la ville, enfin un peu de tout. Elle est vraiment sympa même si je la trouve un peu superficielle par moment mais c'est sûrement à cause de son éducation qu'elle est comme ça.

« Alors quoi de beau depuis lundi ? » Me demanda Edward me sortant de mes pensées

« Oh rien. Du boulot c'est tout et toi ? »

Je suis prof d'éducation physique dans un lycée. J'adore mon boulot, j'ai toujours voulu travaillé dans le sport. Enseigner quelque chose à des jeunes est gratifiant.

« Les gardes que je fais à l'hôpital m'épuise mais ça va. Euh je … non laisse tomber »

« Si vas-y dit moi. Il t'arrive un truc ? » le demandai-je inquiet

« Non non rien de grave mais je me demandais qu'est ce que … qu'est que t'as ressentit quand tu as demandé Jessica en mariage ? » me dit-il

« Oh ... » Fut la seule réponse qui est sortit de ma bouche

« Si ça te gêne d'en parler c'est pas grave Em' »

« Non non c'est bon, c'est juste que ça m'a surpris. Eh bien je stressais un max, c'est limite si je devais pas mettre des serviettes éponge au sol tellement je transpirais, et je me suis lancé. Je tremblais en lui disant les phrases que j'avais apprise par cœur et quand elle a dit oui, j'ai cru que mon cœur allais explosé tellement j'étais heureux » mon ton à dû avoir un son nostalgique puisque Edward me dit :

« Désolé Em' de te refaire vivre ça, j'aurais pas dû te demander pardon » s'excusa t-il

« T'en fais pas » Le rassurai-je « Donc si tu me demande ça c'est pas pour rien, je me trompe ? »

« Bah en faite j'aimerais demander Rose en mariage enfin je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée » me dit-il

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demandai-je en enfouissant une morceau de tarte aux poires dans ma bouche

« Je sais pas si c'est vraiment ce que veux Rose et puis si elle me disait non »

« Ed' si t'es pas prêt ne la demande pas en mariage, il faut que t'es vraiment envie » lui dis-je

« J'en ai vraiment envie » me dit-il avec conviction

« Alors fait le »

Une fois le sujet clos il reprit la parole.

« Et toi Em' une fille en vue ? »

« Non et c'est très bien comme ça »

« Tu penses encore à Jessica ? » me demande t-il

« Oui et non parce que je me dis que finalement elle et moi on était pas fait pour faire notre vie ensemble »

« Je préfère te voir comme ça que tout déprimé » me dit-il

Une demi heure plus tard il à été appelé pour une urgence à l'hôpital, je me retrouve donc tout seul. On à même pas eu le temps de prendre un café, c'est pour sa que je trouve dans un Starbuck du coin. Après avoir commandé mon café je vais m'installer à une table et sors mon I phone pour voir si j'ai des messages. Rien. Mail ? Rien. En quittant la page je tombe sur une photo de Jessica et moi. C'était quand on était partit en voyage aux Bahamas pour fêter nos deux ans ensemble. J'étais heureux et elle aussi enfin je le croyais. Je …

« Attention » je lui attrape le bras pour éviter qu'elle tombe « ça va ? » lui demandai-je

« Oui oui merci. Désolé » me dit-elle

Une jolie brune aux cheveux légèrement ondulé retombant sur ces épaules et au yeux chocolat viens de trébucher juste à côté de ma table. Je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'elle ne dise bonjour au sol. Elle s'installe à la table à gauche de la mienne et sors un dossier de son sac. Je dois avoir l'air d'un voyeur à l'observer comme ça mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, son visage me rappel une fille du lycée de Forks où je suis allé. Il faut que je lui demande.

« Excusez moi, euh voilà j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, on se connaît non ? »

« Je ne crois pas mais si c'est une technique de drague vous devriez penser à une autre phrase d'approche » rigola t-elle

« Non ce n'est pas du tout me genre d'approche quand je drague » rigolai-je à mon tour « mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu au lycée où je suis allé »

« Je crois pas que je … oh mon dieu ! Emmett McCarty? »

« Oui c'est moi mais toi tu es ? »

« Bella »

« Bella comme dans Bella Swan ? » Demandai-je perdu

« Oui » souffle t-elle

« Waww ... tu … waww ! Tu as vraiment changé ! Où est passé l'appareil dentaire ? » lui demandai-je en rigolant

Elle grogna un peu avant de me répondre.

« Et toi où sont passé tes poignées d'amours ? »

« Ok 1 partout » abdiquai-je « Par contre toujours dans les bouquins ou les devoirs à ce que je vois »

« Oui j'avoue que ce côté là n'a pas changé » rigola t-elle « Et toi toujours dingue de sport ? »

« Dingue je sais pas mais j'en ai fait mon métier, je suis professeur d'EPS dans une lycée près de Seattle »

« Je détestais cette matière au lycée » Elle fait une petite grimace marrante

« Oui je m'en souviens. Et alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ? »

« Je suis architecte, je travail pour une boîte de BTP à Seattle »

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à sa table à parlé du lycée et de nos vie respective. J'ai évité de lui parlé de mon non-mariage, Je lui ai juste dit que j'étais célibataire quand elle me la dit elle aussi. Si deux jours en arrière on m'avait dit qu'aujourd'hui j'allais boire un café avec Bella Swan du lycée j'aurais bien ris. Elle et moi n'étions pas vraiment proche au lycée mais on avait quelques cours ensemble et aussi quelques amis commun. On ne faisait pas vraiment partit des populaire moi à cause mon surpoids et Bella à cause de sa façon de s'habiller et de son appareil dentaire, mais elle était sympa. Elle regarde sa montre.

« Oh je suis en retard ! Je dois y aller ! C'était vraiment sympa de te revoir Emmett » me dit-elle

« Ca te dirais un autre café demain ? » lui proposai-je

« Euh … ouais mais j'ai plusieurs rendez-vous demain alors vers 15 heures ça te va ? »

« Parfait je termine mes cours à 14 heures 30, on se rejoint ici alors » lui dis-je

« Ok. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. A demain » me dit-elle en partant

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez appréciez ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, le mini rendez vous de Bella et Emmett au café ...**

**Review ?**

**Loveuse-Kellan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé pour le premier chapitre et pour les mises en favoris et alerte. Merci beaucoup !**

J'ai fais une légère faute dans le chapitre précédent j'ai écrit dans un dialogue entre Emmett et Edward ceci :

'' _« Emmett t'es chiant sa fait 20 minutes que je t'attend ! »_

_« Bonjour à toi petit frère. Je vais bien merci de me le demander » Ironisai-je_ ''

Alors que bien sûr dans cette fiction Emmett et Edward son simplement meilleurs amis donc pardon pour cette faute.

**Et bien évidemment : Tous les personnages appartiennent à **

* * *

**Une simple histoire d'amour ... (ou pas)**

**Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

**BELLA PDV :**

Emmett McCarty c'est dingue. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était en dernière année de lycée à la remise de diplôme. Il était sympa, il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. En tout cas c'est une agréable surprise de l'avoir rencontré aujourd'hui. Dommage que j'ai du repartir aussi vite au travail, bon je le revois demain, c'est déjà ça. Mon portable sonne, génial comme ci j'étais pas assez en retard comme ça. C'est Alice.

« Oui Alice » dis-je en décrochant

« Bella je suis désolé j'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça et surtout je ne devrais pas t'obliger à avoir des rendez-vous »

« Waw qu'est qui t'arrive Alice ? Tu t'excuses ? C'est la journée des surprises ou quoi ? »

« J'ai seulement prise conscience que je vais un peu loin c'est vrai c'est ta vie et tu la gères comme tu veux » me dit-elle

« Ah ok j'ai compris. Tu es avec Jasper et c'est lui qui est entrain de te dire ce que toi tu dois me dire, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! » hurle Jasper à travers le téléphone

« Vous êtes vraiment pas possible les deux mais bon Alice j'accepte tes excuses » dis-je en rigolant

« Oh merci Bella ! » Hurle Alice

« Alice j'ai pas encore envie d'être sourde, bon allez je te laisse faut que j'aille bosser »

« Bella attend tout à l'heure t'as dit que c'était la journée des surprises pourquoi ? » me demanda t-elle

« Je te le dirais plus tard là j'ai vraiment pas le temps »

« Ok alors passe ce soir à l'appart' »

« Parfait à ce soir » lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

Miracle ! Je suis arrivé pile à l'heure au rendez-vous avec mon patron et les autres chefs de projet. C'est partit pour deux heures assise sur un fauteuil à les écouter parler.

Après deux heures de discussion je ressors de cette salle en ayant la tête bourré de mots, de statistiques et de courbe d'augmentation. Tout ça me donne vraiment une migraine pas possible. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'assiste à ces réunions. Mon job à moi c'est de faire des maquettes, des plans et vérifier si tout avance convenablement pas de déchiffrer les statistiques d'une entreprise, enfin bon … retour au boulot mais cette fois ci seule et dans mon bureau au calme.

19:00. Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi et prendre un bon bain parfumé et avec plein de mousse. J'adore les bains, je sais c'est pas top pour l'environnement mais c'est mon petit plaisir.

Je récupère mon courrier dans ma boîte au lettre, et appelle ensuite l'ascenseur, direction le 9eme étage. Bain moussant j'arrive !

J'étais enfin bien installer dans l'eau chaude quand mon téléphone fixe sonna.

« Oh non ! » Criai-je toute seule dans mon bain

Pas envie de me défaire de cet endroit pour aller décrocher ce foutu téléphone. Je laisse sonner, si c'est vraiment urgent on laissera un message. Les répondeurs c'est fait pour ça. Justement on en laisse un, c'est Alice. Je peux entendre depuis la salle de bain.

« Bella ? Bella ? Bon te connaissant je suppose que tu dois être dans ton bain et que tu as une flemme monstre pour bouger tes fesses et venir me décrocher » Elle me connaît si bien c'est fou « Je t'appelais pour te dire que ce soir il y aura aussi Rosalie et au faite on mange italien ça t'ira ? Bon je te laisse. Bon bain ! »

Cool y aura Rosalie. Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup de fois cinq fois maximum. Elle et Alice ce sont connu il y à quelques mois, elles ont sympathisé et Alice me la présenté peu de temps après. Alice cherchait un photographe pour son mariage, c'est comme ça qu'elles se sont connu. Rosalie est vraiment une fille gentille avec un vrai talent pour la photo. Il me semble qu'elle est en couple mais je me souviens plus le nom de son petit-ami. Rosalie se retrouve donc à être la photographe du mariage d'Alice mais aussi l'une de ses demoiselles d'honneur.

Bon maintenant que j'ai pris mon bain je me sens mieux. Je prend la première tenue qui vient. Mon armoire est rangé par tenue, c'est Alice qui fait les ensemble et il me reste plus qu'a les enfiler (_N/A : Lien sur mon profil_). Pour elle je fais honte à la mode féminine quand je choisis moi-même mes vêtements. Le pire c'est qu'elle a totalement raison, au lycée on s'est beaucoup moqué de moi sur ma façon de m'habiller surtout les sœurs Denali, Irina et Tanya. Il y avait aussi Kate mais je ne sais par quel miracle, elle n'était pas du tout comme ses sœurs c'était même tout le contraire. Je me regarde dans le miroir dans le couloir de l'entrée, passe ma main dans les cheveux pour essayer de les discipliner un peu et part chez Alice et Jasper. Ils habitent à quelques minutes à pied de chez moi.

Je frappe deux petit coups sur la porte de leur appartement avant de rentrer. J'ôte mon manteau et le pose sur le porte manteau à gauche de la porte avant de pénétrer dans le salon. Rosalie était déjà là et discutais avec Jasper et Alice. J'embrasse Jasper sur la joue et fais la bise à Rosalie.

« Salut Rose ça va ? » lui demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé de mes amis

« Très bien et toi Bella ? »

« Mieux maintenant que la journée boulot est terminée »

« Alors Bella c'est quoi cette surprise que tu m'as parlé cet après-midi ? » demanda Alice surexcitée comme d'habitude

« Ah oui ! J'ai revue tu sais Emmett McCarty du lycée ? »

« Tu connais Emmett ? » Me demande Rosalie

« Oui on était au lycée ensemble pourquoi toi tu le connais ? » lui dis-je

« Oui c'est le meilleur ami de mon petit-ami Edward »

« Edward Cullen ? » Demanda Jasper à Rose

« Oui pourquoi lui aussi vous le connaissez ? »

« Pareil qu'Emmett on l'a connu au lycée » lui répondit Alice

« Le monde est vraiment petit alors » rigole Rosalie

Le livreur nous apporta nos plats italien que nous avons mangé affalé sur le canapé à reparlé du lycée, du copain de Rose enfin rien de bien passionnant. Puis vers 22 heures je suis repartit chez moi après que Rosalie soit elle aussi partit. Je me suis déshabillé et à peine ma tête posée sur l'oreiller, je rejoignais le pays des rêves.

**-o0o0o-**

15:00. Pour une fois que je suis à l'heure à un rendez-vous. Emmett par contre n'est pas encore là. Je commande un cappuccino en attendant son arrivée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était là. Il prend la même boisson chaude que moi.

« Désolé je suis un peu en retard mais il y eu un rassemblement des profs à la dernière minute » me dit-il

« Quelque chose d'important ? » demandai-je

« Non c'était juste pour parler des examens que les élèves vont passer dans deux jours et par conséquent je vais avoir moins de cours à donner à cause des révisions »

« C'est une bonne chose non, moins de travail pour toi »

« Ouais c'est vrai mais de toute façon c'est les vacances juste après les examens » me raconte t-il

« Hier j'ai vu Rosalie, il me semble que tu la connaît non ? » lui dis-je

« Oui c'est la copine d'Edward mais comment tu la connaît ? »

Je lui raconte comment j'ai connu Rosalie et ensuite notre conversation nous conduit sur d'autres sujets. C'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite quand je suis avec lui. Je me rappelais qu'il avait un sens de l'humour mais pas que c'était un peu près le même que le mien. Il me raconte des anecdotes de ses élèves et beaucoup d'entre elles sont vraiment hilarante. Malheureusement il est déjà plus de 18:00.

« Il est tard, je vais rentrer chez moi » lui dis-je en me levant

« Oui en plus il faut que je passe voir Edward »

On se sépare mais avant on échange nos numéros et on compte se revoir bientôt.

**EMMETT PDV :**

J'ai vraiment apprécié revoir Bella. Elle a vraiment changée. Elle est belle, drôle, toujours aussi intelligente et c'est simple de parler avec elle. Je me prend pas la tête à chercher un sujet de conversation, sa vient naturellement. Et si je la revoyais demain ? J'ai du temps libre en ce moment.

_Merci pour ce café, ça m'a changé les idées_

_on peux se revoir demain midi pour déjeuner ?_

_Em _

Elle me répondit quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'arrivais devant chez Edward et Rosalie.

_De rien, à moi aussi ça m'a changé les idées_

_Je suis libre demain midi alors c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte de déjeuner avec toi_

_Bisous_

_Bella_

Je sonnais à la porte de mon meilleur ami tout en lui répondant.

_Ok alors je t'attend demain à 12:15 au restaurant ''Denny's''_

_Bisous_

_Em_

Je finissais de rédiger mon message quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie. Je range mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean avant de lui dire bonjour.

« Edward prend une douche il arrive » me dit-elle « Une bière ? »

« Ouais s'il te plaît »

Elle part dans la cuisine me chercher ma boisson pendant que je m'installe dans leur canapé. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard ma bière en main.

« Merci » je bois une gorgée « Alors Bella m'a dit que tu la connaissait »

« Oui enfin je connais surtout Alice puis ensuite j'ai fais sa connaissance mais c'est seulement hier soir que j'ai su que vous étiez au lycée ensemble »

« On connaissait qui au lycée ? » demande Edward en entrant dans le salon, les cheveux encore mouillé

« Bella, Alice et Jasper » lui répond Rosalie

« Ah oui tu m'en a parlé » lui dit-il « Je sais aussi que tu la revus aujourd'hui. Alors ? » me demande t-il

« Alors rien, on a bu un café et on discuté »

« C'est tout ? »

« Ouaip' » lui dis-je avant de boire une autre gorgée de bière

« Ok. Et au faite demain je suis de garde de 11 heures à 20 heures alors tu m'attends pas pour déjeuner » me dit Edward

« Oh t'inquiète j'avais déjà prévu de retrouver Bella au Denny's »

Le reste de la soirée c'est passée dans le calme même si Edward n'arrêtait de me dire que Bella et moi irions bien ensemble et pour enfoncer le clou Rosalie le disait aussi. J'ai réussis à passer au dessus de ça puisque je sais que Bella et moi sommes et resterons seulement amis. Finalement c'est vers les 23:00 que je rentrais chez moi pour me coucher. A peine quelques secondes après m'être mis à l'aise dans mon lit, je m'endormais avec le visage de Bella devant mes paupières fermées.

Le lendemain midi comme c'était prévu nous déjeunions ensemble puis le soir suivant nous dînions. En faite il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans que l'on se parle au téléphone où par message. On allait souvent dîner ensemble, tous les deux où avec le reste de nos amis qui s'entendait tous très bien.

J'étais maintenant en vacances depuis quelques jours et je m'ennuyais. J'allais à la salle de sport et ensuite je mangeais toutes les calories que j'avais perdu à ma séance de sport devant un match de baseball. Bella n'était pas là, elle était partit rendre visite à son père pour le week-end en compagnie de Jasper et Alice. Elle rentre Lundi soir. Je vais avoir l'air d'un fou pour dire ça mais elle me manque. Bella est à nouveau dans ma vie depuis un peu plus d'une semaine mais je me suis beaucoup rapproché d'elle. Elle m'est devenue indispensable. C'est ma meilleure amie ? Cette phrase dans ma tête sonne plus comme une question. Si j'y réfléchît bien, c'est la première fois que j'ai une meilleure amie fille. Et si elle pouvait être plus que ma meilleure amie ? … non ! Si ? Euh …

Si seulement Edward était là mais non, monsieur meilleur pote à préféré partir hier soir dans un endroit secret pour demander la femme de sa vie en mariage. Et moi je me retrouve tout seul avec comme seule compagnie mes questions et les drôle de sentiments que j'éprouve pour Bella. Pff … De toute façon qui me dit que Bella ressent ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sentiments autre que de l'amitié envers moi. En tout cas si elle est aussi paumé que moi on est mal barré tout les deux.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez apprécié ?**

**Dans la prochain chapitre nous saurons ce que pense Bella ...**

**Review ?**

**Loveuse-Kellan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos mise en alerte et favoris. Merci beaucoup !**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à S Meyer**

* * *

**Une simple histoire d'amour ... (ou pas)**

**Chapitre 3 :**

* * *

**BELLA PDV :**

J'arrive à Forks. J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de venir en week-end chez mon père. Cela fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, malgré tout il me manque. Alice et Jasper ont voulu m'accompagner, j'en suis ravie même si j'aurais préféré passer ce week-end seule. Si j'ai voulu venir c'était surtout pour réfléchir à propos … d'Emmett. Non pas qu'il me dérange et que je l'aime pas au contraire je l'adore et c'est justement ça le problème. Je suis perdu dans ce que je ressens pour lui, amitié ? Amour ?

« Bella ton père est là » me dit Alice

Je regarde dans la direction qu'elle me montre et je vois mon père appuyé contre sa voiture de police. Dés qu'il me voit il s'avance vers moi tout comme moi j'avance vers lui. On se prend furtivement dans les bras, les démonstrations d'affection en publique n'est pas trop notre truc entre mon père et moi. Il fait la bise à Alice et sert la main à Jasper. On met les valises (nombreuse à cause d'Alice) dans le coffre puis nous prenons la route.

« Alors comment tu vas ? » m demande Charlie après quelques minutes de trajet

« Je vais bien » lui répondis-je

« Et à ton travail ? »

« Bien aussi, beaucoup de travail mais sa me plaît » lui souris-je « Et toi à Forks comment ça se passe ? »

« Plutôt bien » me répond t-il

J'ai passé le reste du trajet à regarder le paysage que je connaissais tant, à travers la vitre. Alice et Jasper qui étaient à l'arrière parlaient entre eux. Mes pensées se dirige rapidement vers la personne d'Emmett. Il est vraiment un très bon ami pour moi. Il me fait rire et il m'aide à décompresser quand j'en ai marre du travail. Il est toujours là pour moi. Quand je dis ça, on a l'impression qu'il a toujours fait partit de ma vie alors que cela fait à peine plus d'une semaine qu'il est à nouveau rentré dans ma vie. Dés que quelque chose se passe dans ma vie, c'est à lui que j'ai envie d'en parler en premier. Dés que je me sens pas bien, c'est lui que j'ai envie d'appeler pour qu'il vienne me réconforter. Dés que je le vois et qu'il me prend dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour, j'ai envie d'y rester beaucoup plus longtemps. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Il faut que je réfléchisse à la suite ou pas de notre amitié.

Je sens la voiture s'arrêter, ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées. On est maintenant devant mon ancienne maison. Celle de Charlie. Elle est de taille moyenne, blanche avec un perron sur le devant. Un petit jardin qui fait le tour de la maison, avec deux arbres plantés. Une allée qui mène au garage sur la droite.

Je sors de la voiture en même temps que Jasper et Alice. Ces derniers dorment à la maison, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Ils prennent la chambre d'amis. Après avoir récupéré mes bagages, je rentre dans la maison. Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue il y a trois mois. Toujours le même salon avec le même fauteuil et le même canapé gris avec la même télé. Les même photos accrochées au mur. La cuisine aussi n'a pas changé. C'est juste un peu plus rangé que la dernière fois.

« T'as fais le ménage avant que l'on vienne ? » demandai-je à mon père

« J'ai essayé en tout cas »

Je ris en voyant du linge salle roulé en boule sous les coussins du canapé. Il a essayé. Je monte ensuite au premier étage pour déposé mes valises dans mon ancienne chambre. Elle aussi n'a pas changé, toujours la même couleur prune au mur avec la même couverture blanche sur le lit deux places. Toujours la même photo de moi, mon père et ma mère accrochées au dessus de mon bureau laqué blanc. Je pose mes bagages sur le lit. Je rangerais mes habits dans la commode plus tard. Puis je redescend, dans les escaliers je croise Jasper avec Alice. Le pauvre il doit porter les cinq valises d'Alice plus son petit sac de voyage à lui.

« Ma chérie pourquoi t'as pris autant d'affaires on est là que pour trois jours » dit-il avec difficulté en prenant trois valises de plus que les deux déjà en main

« Parce que je ne savais pas quel temps il allait faire »

Je viens en aide à ce pauvre Jazz en lui prenant deux valises et son sac à lui. Il ne lui en reste plus que trois à porter.

« Merci » me dit-il visiblement très soulagé

« De rien. Et Alice t'es bien placé pour savoir qu'ici il pleut tous le temps. La météo se fait rarement changeante tu sais » dis-je

« Oui mais on sait jamais je préfère être prête » répond t-elle

Arrivant devant la chambre d'amis je les aides (surtout Jazz) à poser les bagages sur le lit et sur le sol de la chambre et je retourne en bas. Mon père est dans la cuisine, le téléphone à la main.

« Je viens de commander des pizzas » me dit-il

Je hoche la tête et me sers un verre d'eau. Alice et Jasper reviennent. On passe le reste de la soirée à parler de ces quelques mois écoulés en mangeant de la pizza au salon. Ensuite on à regardé un film mais je suis vite partit me couché sentant mes paupières se refermées à chaque nouvelle minute du film. Il ne m'a pas fallu plus de 30 secondes pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin je suis réveillé par les vibrations de mon portable. Je ne prend pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et décroche.

« Allô ? … Allô ? »

Personne ne répond, j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Quelle nulle c'est un message pas un appel. Je l'ouvre.

_Salut !_

_Ce message, juste pour avoir des tes nouvelles_

_Passe une bonne journée_

_Bisous_

_Em_

Je souris puis lui répond.

_Salut à toi !_

_Je vais bien_

_Je compte passer ma journée à rien faire donc elle sera forcément bonne =) et toi ?_

_Bisous_

_Bella_

J'ai à peine eu le temps de me lever de mon lit que je reçois déjà sa réponse. Je le lirais après avoir bien petit-déjeuné. Il n'y a pas de bruit dans la maison. Je dois être la seule levée pour le moment. Je descend à la cuisine et prépare à manger pour tout le monde. Pancakes, gaufres, muffins, bacon, saucisses, œufs brouillés, tout y passe. Je me sens bien aujourd'hui. Je venais tout juste de sortir les muffins du four quand j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Puis dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour, Bells » me dit Charlie en m'embrassant la tempe « Bien dormis ? »

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Bien aussi» il baille « Tu as préparé tout ça ? »

« Oui. Une envie » lui dis-je en souriant

« Il y en a pour un régiment » rigole t-il en allant s'asseoir à la table « Tu es bien souriante aujourd'hui »

« Oui je me sens bien » répondis-je simplement

Je nous sers deux cafés fraîchement préparés et commençons à manger quand quelques minutes plus tard, Alice et Jasper nous rejoigne dans la cuisine. J'étais toujours aussi contente, allez savoir pourquoi. Jasper et mon père parle de sport pendant qu'Alice me rabâche les oreilles à propos d'un certain défilé qui avait lieu à Seattle le mois prochain. Je l'écoutais pas vraiment. En faite j'ai commencé à décroché de la conversation quand j'ai reçu un nouveau message.

_Tu ne m'as pas répondu =(_

_Je te manque pas on dirais …_

_Em_

Quoi ? J'ai complètement oublié de lire et de répondre à son dernier message. Il m'en veux. Tout de suite mon sourire se fane. Je m'empresse de lire son avant dernier message.

_Je suis content de savoir que tout va bien pour toi, parce que je m'inquiétais un peu (beaucoup?) de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles …_

_Je m'ennuie … sans toi._

_Ma journée va se construire en trois étapes, sport, manger et dormir._

_Tu me manques …_

_Em_

Je lui manque ? Pourquoi de savoir ça me touche plus que ça aurait dû ? Après on est meilleurs amis, c'est courant de se dire qu'on se manque mutuellement. Non ?

_Désolé …_

_J'ai préparé le Petit-dej' et j'ai pas pu te répondre._

_Je le fais maintenant =)_

_Alors comme ça Monsieur McCarty s'inquiète pour moi ?_

_Je dois avouer que je m'ennuie aussi sans toi même si revoir mon père est formidable_

_Si je résume ta journée : Courir pour dépenser des calories et les reprendre en mangeant des cochonneries, c'est bien ça ?_

_Tu me manques aussi, c'est d'ailleurs assez nouveau comme sensation pour moi …_

_Bella_

**..**

_Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir …_

_Oui je m'inquiète pour toi c'est ce qu'on fait entre meilleurs amis non ?_

_J'ai hâte de te revoir et pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras_

_Tu as fait un parfait résumé de ma journée et se sera sûrement la même demain_

_Pour moi aussi c'est nouveau tout ça mais je tiens vraiment à toi tu sais …_

_Em_

Euh … On dit vraiment des choses comme ça a une simple amie ? Je dois dire que je ressens exactement les même choses que lui. Lui aussi pense que l'on pourrais être plus que des amis ? Je ne pense pas. C'est vrai regardez le et ensuite regardez moi. Je suis une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Lui c'est un homme vraiment adorable, beau, drôle, intelligent et j'en passe. Ce serait un miracle si lui ressentait la même chose.

Je lui ai répondu vite fais, ne préférant pas m'étendre d'avantage sur le sujet. Si je dois lui parler de mes nouveau sentiments que j'ai envers, je doit le faire face à face et pas par messages. Je suis aller me doucher. Ce qui m'a légèrement remit les idées en place. Emmett me voit seulement en amie, et ça j'en était persuadé. J'ai passé la journée à ne rien faire comme c'était prévu.

Le lendemain j'ai reçu un nouveau message d'Emmett me souhaitant une bonne journée auquel j'ai répondu la même chose. Le reste du séjour fut calme, je suis allez avec Alice faire les magasins à Port Angeles (pour lui faire plaisir) et le dernier soir je nous avais préparé un vrai dîner. J'en avais marre, des plats préparé et des pizzas.

Lundi après-midi arriva et il était temps pour Alice, Jasper et moi de repartir à Seattle. Un partie de moi voulais rester ici, pour Charlie et aussi parce que j'étais anxieuse de revoir Emmett. L'autre partie de moi, et la plus grande, avait hâte de retrouver mon chez moi, et surtout Emmett. Je ne sais pas comment va se dérouler la suite et ça me rend nerveuse.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez apprécié ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, les retrouvailles entre Bella et Emmett ...**

**Review ?**

**Loveuse-Kellan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos mise en alerte et favoris. Merci beaucoup !**

**Et bien évidemment : Tous les personnages appartiennent à S Meyer**

* * *

**Une simple histoire d'amour ... (ou pas)**

**Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

**PDV EMMETT :**

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi lui avais-je dit tout ça pas message ?! Elle doit me trouver bizarre maintenant ! Ou pire encore, elle ne voudras plus me parle, tout aura changé. A cause de moi. Bon ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu lui dire que je l'aimais. Oui parce que maintenant j'en étais sûr, je l'aime. J'aime Bella Swan. Cela peut paraître précipité mais ce week-end sans elle à été une réelle épreuve pour moi. Elle me manque tellement. J'ai tellement hâte d'être à ce soir, on à tous rendez-vous au bar tenu pas Jacob un ami de Bella que je n'ai pas encore rencontré. J'ai les yeux fixé sur l'horloge. J'ai l'impression que les minutes voir même les secondes mettent milles ans à passer. La sonnerie de l'entrée me fait sursauter. C'est Edward et Rose.

« Salut ! » me dirent-il en cœur et avec un sourire plus qu'éclatant

« Salut » répondis-je simplement en les invitant à entrer

« Elle a dit oui ! » me hurle Edward ne pouvant apparemment tenir plus longtemps le secret

« Je suis content pour toi mec » Je l'enlace lui ainsi que Rosalie

« Merci de m'avoir conseillé » me dit Edward visiblement émue

Je ne répond rien, juste un hochement de tête en lui souriant. Je leur propose un café qu'ils refusent. Ils doivent voir leur famille pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouve à nouveau seul, les yeux encore et toujours fixés sur la trotteuse de l'horloge de mon salon, une bière à la main.

**PDV BELLA :**

Je suis revenue chez moi, il y a quelques minutes à peine. Malgré que ce soit un très court trajet je suis fatiguée et en plus ce soir on se retrouve tous pour parler de notre week-end. Je passe outre la fatigue pour me réjouir de revoir Emmett. J'ai passé la journée d'hier, jusqu'à maintenant à réfléchir. J'ai compris une chose, je l'aime. J'aime Emmett plus que comme un ami. J'espère juste que c'est réciproque – ce qui serait étonnant, vu qu'il me voit comme sa sœur et rien de plus – je me suis rendu compte qu'il me manquait vraiment beaucoup trop pour ce soit un simple ami à mes yeux.

Je dépose négligemment ma valise sur mon lit et sort une tenue préparé par Alice qu'elle m'a obligé d'acheter pendant notre week-end chez mon père. Je restais sous la douche plus d'un quart histoire de bien décompresser avant la soirée puis je me suis habillé (N/A : Lien sur mon profil) c'est allé plus vite pour la coiffure puisque je laisse mes cheveux détacher. Cinq minutes plus tard j'étais en route pour chez Alice et Jasper. C'est eux qui me conduise au bar, la flemme de prendre ma voiture.

« Bella ! T'es super belle, tu vois que finalement cette tenue est parfaite pour toi. Y a pas à dire j'ai bon goût » me dit Alice a peine la porte ouverte

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pas besoin de rentrer on part tout de suite pour le bar. Pendant le trajet Alice me parlait de son site internet apparemment – si j'ai bien suivit – il marche de pus en plus et réfléchît à ouvrir une boutique dans le centre. C'est plutôt une bonne idée.

**-o0o0o-**

Arrivé au bar je vais voir Jacob qui se tenait derrière le comptoir pour lui dire bonsoir. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis plusieurs semaines. Je suis toujours heureuse de le revoir, on a partagé beaucoup de chose lui et moi. On s'est quitté en bon terme, c'est un ami proche maintenant. Puis je me tourne et je le vois assis avec Edward et Rose. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de son corps. Il porte un jean simple avec un t-shirt blanc et une veste noir pus des basket style converse chic. Je me rend réellement compte de mes sentiments pour lui. Je l'aime vraiment. Il lui aussi son regard sur moi et là j'ai l'impression qu'il n'existe que lui et moi dans cette salle. Plus rien ne compte que lui, je n'entend plus rien mise à part les battement de mon cœur qui s'accélèrent. Mes pieds avancent sans que je ne leurs en donne l'ordre vers la table où il est installé. Il se lève et approche a son tour de moi. Il ne reste que quelques mètres entre nous.

**PDV EMMETT :**

C'était enfin l'heure de sortir et voilà que maintenant je stresse. Et si elle avait flippé quand je lui avait dit toutes ces choses par messages ? Et si elle ne voulait plus me parler ? Et si elle ressentait la même que moi ? Faut que j'arrête avec mes SI et la dernière et complètement irréaliste pour l'instant. Oui pour l'instant parce que je compte bien avoir un rendez-vous avec elle différent de ceux que l'on a déjà eu jusqu'à présent et lui faire comprendre – subtilement – que je l'apprécie plus qu'en simple ami.

Edward et Rose sont déjà là. J'essaye de penser à autre chose qu'au moment où je verrais Bella. Je ne sais comment réagir a son arrivée. Je lui fait la bise ? La prend dans mes bras ? Je fais rien ? Je l'embrasse ? Même si cette dernière proposition est plus que tentante je vais me contenter de la bise ou peut-être le câlin ? J'ai tellement l'impression d'être de nouveau un adolescent avec sa première petite-amie. Le pire c'est que Bella n'est pas encore ma petite-amie et le sera peut-être jamais. J'espère pas...

« T'as l'air ailleurs » me sort Rosalie de mes pensées

« Ouais désolé je pensais à un truc » Je souffle « Alors comment ça s'est passé avec vous familles ? » demandai-je pour changer de sujet

« Très bien, ils étaient tous très heureux pour nous » me raconte Edward

Mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Je détourne mon regard vers le comptoir et elle est là. Comme une apparition divine. Elle est encore plus belle que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue et je ne croyais pas que c'était possible. Alice et Jasper l'accompagne mais je ne vois qu'elle. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle. Bella s'avance et après un millième de seconde de réflexion je fais pareil. Comment on fait pour respirer déjà ? Allez plus qu'un mètre. Nous voilà l'un en face de l'autre.

« Salut » Lançai-je hésitant

« Salut » dit-elle

Je ne tient pas plus longtemps et lui pose un baisé sur la joue avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Ca a été plus fort que moi ! Elle ne se dégage pas de mon étreinte, elle resserre même ses bras autour de mon cou. Je plonge mon nez le crux de son cou à elle et dans ses cheveux. Elle sent si bon. Ce serais bizarre si je restais comme des heures non ? Ok je la lâche mais à contre cœur hein !

« Tu m'as manqué » osai-je lui dire une fois séparé

« Toi … aussi » souffle t-elle hésitante

On s'installe à la table ou tout les autres se sont déjà mis à l'aise. Je m'assois entre Bella et Edward. Je sais que je souris sans vraiment de raison du point de vue des autres personnes présente dans cette salle. Pour moi pouvoir prendre Bella dans mes bras est une excellente raison de sourire !

La soirée continua. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec Bella parce que Rose et Alice lui parlaient tout le temps. Alors j'ai pas pu lui proposer d'aller dîner avec moi. Je me suis rabattu sur les garçons, on a parlé Baseball et Football.

« Je vais y aller je suis crevé » nous dit Bella en enfilant son manteau

« Oh déjà ? » demanda Alice visiblement déçu

« Jasper et Alice ne dérangez pas je vais rentrer à pied ce n'est pas si loin » répliqua Bella

« Non je vais te ramener et revenir ici » lui dit Jasper

« Sinon moi je peux la ramener, je suis fatigué moi aussi et je comptais rentrer » proposai-je en espérant que Bella accepterait

« Cela te dérange pas ? » me demande t-elle

« Non pas du tout » lui souriais-je priant pour qu'elle veuille bien

« D'accord alors, c'est gentil. Merci »

Je lui fait un petit sourire mais en vrai je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Je vais pouvoir lui proposer un dîner avec moi. Nous allons jusqu'à ma voiture, je lui ouvre la portière et la laisse s'installer et monte a mon tour dans ma voiture derrière le volant.

« C'est vraiment gentil de me raccompagner » brisa t-elle le silence de l'habitacle

« C'est rien j'avais moi aussi de rentrer » Allez lance toi « Bella … euh ça te dis d'aller au restaurant demain soir pour un dîner ? »

« Ouais qui sera là ? » me demanda t-elle sans comprendre le réel sens de ma question

« Juste moi … et toi » Je la sent perdu « Tu vois... un vrai dîner rien que toi et puis bah … moi »

« Oh. Tu me propose un rendez-vous ? »

« Euh … oui ? » cela sonnait plus comme une interrogation

« D'accord » me sourit-elle

« C'est vrai ? » demandai-je pour être sûr

« Oui j'adorerais »

« Génial ! » Je tousse un peu « Enfin je veux dire c'est cool » répondit-je plus calme

Je la dépose devant chez elle après l'avoir pris une dernière fois dans mes bras. J'attends qu'elle ai franchit sa porte d'entrée. Je jette mon point en l'air. YES ! YES ! YESS ! J'ai rendez-vous demain avec Bella-a-a ! Oui je chantonne tout seul dans ma voiture et alors ? Purée je deviens fou. Je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi pour pouvoir me coucher et rêver d'elle.

**PDV BELLA :**

A peine la porte de mon appartement refermé je crie et saute. Emmett m'a invité MOI à dîner AVEC LUI demain soir ! J'arrive pas à y croire. Finalement peut-être que je lui un peu. Bien sûr il ne doit pas être amoureux de moi comme moi je le suis mais si il est un peu ce serait déjà formidable. Allez en pyjama et au lit.

**-o0o0o-**

La journée du lendemain se passa très, trop lentement à mon goût. Les minutes duraient des siècles. Finalement vers 18:00 la fin de la journée était là. Ce matin j'ai reçu un message d'Emmett pour me dire que le dîner tenait toujours et qu'il passerait me chercher à 19:30. Il faut vite que je rentre chez moi, ensuite je prend une douche, puis je sort les habits préparé ce matin. Alice m'a conseillé quoi mettre. Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec Emmett elle m'a dit qu'elle en était sûr et qu'elle 'lavait sentit. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais elle sais toujours tout à l'avance parfois ça en ai agaçant.

J'arrive chez moi à 18:30 passé il me reste moins d'une heure avant l'arrivée d'Emmett.

Douche : Fait √

Habillage : Fait √

Maquillage : Fait √

Attendre Emmett : Entrain de le faire

Il est plus de 19:40 maintenant et il n'est toujours pas là. Je vais essayer de l'appeler peut-être a t-il eu un empêchement. Messagerie.

Maintenant il est largement plus de 20:15 et il n'est toujours pas là. J'ai de nouveau essayé de l'appeler mais c'est encore et toujours sa messagerie. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de message que je lui ai laissé après 12.

Il est 22:00 et je pleure dans mon lit. Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi avoir voulu m'inviter à dîner si c'était pour ne pas venir ? Ce n'est même pas le faite qu'il ne soit pas venue le problème enfin si un peu mais c'est surtout que je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Ou veut-il tout simplement plus de moi dans vie ? Même juste en amie ?

Je me recroqueville sous ma couette et continue de pleurer. Les larmes coulent et je n'essaye même plus de les retenir un minimum. Je suis fatigué, je ferme les yeux et continue de sangloter jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez appréciez ?**

**Pourquoi Emmett n'est-il pas venue au rendez-vous ? ...**

**Review ?**

**Loveuse-Kellan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos mise en alerte et favoris. Merci beaucoup !**

**Et bien évidemment : Tous les personnages appartiennent à S Meyer**

* * *

**Une simple histoire d'amour ... (ou pas)**

**Chapitre 5 :**

* * *

**PDV EMMETT :**

« Monsieur vous m'entendez ? » … « Monsieur ? »

Qu'est ce que …

**-o0o0o-**

Je me réveille doucement. Une forte lumière blanche me brûle les yeux. Je les referme puis les ouvre à nouveau plus doucement et m'habitue à la luminosité de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Elle a des murs blanc, et je suis dans un lit. C'est définitivement pas ma chambre mais celle d'un hôpital. Qu'est ce que je fais là ? J'essaye de me relever mais une vive douleur dans les côtes m'en empêche.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur un médecin en blouse blanche, Je reconnais Edward. Il s'avance vers moi.

« Content de te voir réveiller » me sourit-il. « Suis la lumière » me dit-il en me pointant la lumière de sa torche dans les yeux

« Ed qu'est ce que je fous là ? »

« Tu t'es fais faucher par une voiture Em. T'as perdu connaissance, heureusement tu n'as rien de grave. Trois côtes fêlées et deux de cassées, une foulure à la cheville gauche et des égratignures et hématomes sur le corps. Sa aurais pu être vraiment pire »

« Oui je m'en souviens maintenant. Je sortais du fleuriste après avoir acheté un bouquet de tulipes pour Bella quand je me suis sentis projeté dans les airs avant de retomber sur le béton »

« Si tu te souviens de tout ça c'est que tu m'a rien de grave au cerveau. On te ferais d'autres examens pour être sûr » Il range sa torche dans la poche de sa blouse et s'assoit sur le siège près du lit

« Bella ! Elle est prévenue ? Edward est ce que tu l'as appelé pour lui dire ? » paniquai-je

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas je venais de raccrocher d'avec elle quand je suis rentré à ton réveil. Elle arrive »

A peine sa phrase fini on entend deux petit coups cogner contre la porte puis celle-ci s'ouvre sur Bella. Elle n'est pas vraiment coiffée et porte un simple jean et un t-shirt mais ce que je remarque ce sont ses yeux rouge. Elle a pleurée à cause de moi. Edward se lève, sort de la pièce et nous laisse seul. Bella s'approche doucement de moi et s'assoit en silence sur le fauteuil qu'occupait Edward il y a quelques minutes. Elle m'attrape la main toujours sans avoir prononcé un mot. Je la lui sert fort. Elle parle enfin.

« Tu m'as fait peur »

Elle me prend dans ses bras. Je le sent sangloter sur mon épaule. Sa me déchire le cœur de savoir qu'elle est dans cet état là par ma faute.

« Bella … ne pleure plus, je suis là et je vais bien »

« Tu as raison, le plus important c'est que tu n'ais rien mais je me suis tellement inquiété. Quand je t'ai attendu pour notre rendez-vous et que tu n'es pas venue ... J'ai cru que finalement tu avais changé d'avis que ça ne te plaisais plus de passer ta soirée avec moi ... Je n'arrêtais pas de t'appeler mais tu ne rappelais pas … alors je me suis encore plus inquiété » Elle débitais les phrases à toute allure entre coupé par des sanglots. Je serrais encore plus mes bras autour d'elle.

« Ne pleure plus Bella. Jamais je n'aurais changé d'avis sur notre rendez-vous, j'étais tellement heureux que tu ais accepté. Je venais de t'acheter des fleurs quand s'est arrivé. Je … je t'apprécie beaucoup Bella »

« Moi aussi »

Elle était toujours dans mes bras mais ses sanglots s'étaient arrêtés peu à peu. L'heure suivante des infirmiers sont venue me chercher pour me faire quelques autres examens et changer les bandages. Bella à du sortir quelques minutes. Edward m'a expliqué que j'allais rester une dizaine de jours dans cet hôpital.

J'étais fatigué à cause des médicaments, je n'ai pas mit longtemps avant de m'endormir juste après le départ de Bella. Elle est rentrée chez elle parce qu'elle travail demain. Elle m'a promis de venir me voir après sa journée.

**PDV BELLA :**

Quand j'ai reçu l'appelle d'Edward. Des tonnes de choses ce sont passées dans mon cerveau. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit en bonne santé. J'irais le voir autant que possible pendant mes temps de pause ou autre. J'ai du donc partir dormir en lui promettant de revenir.

**-o0o0o-**

Comme je l'avais prévue ma journée fut un enfer. Un rendez-vous de plus d'une heure avec un autre chef de projet après j'ai dû refaire plusieurs plans et ajoutez à ça une migraine persistante. L'horreur. Heureusement la fin de journée était enfin arrivé. Je suis allé directement à l'hôpital.

Il y avait déjà Rosalie dans sa chambre quand je suis arrivé.

« Comment va le blessé ? » dis-je en entrant.

Je fis la bise à Rose puis je pris Emmett dans bras pour lui dire bonjour. Je venais à peine de m'asseoir que la porte s'ouvrit sur Jasper et Alice et enfin quelques minutes plus tard Edward est venue juste après avoir fini sa garde. Emmett se porte plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait renversé par une voiture il y a deux jours. Les conversations fusaient puis Alice se figea.

« Alice qu'est ce que t'as ? » lui demandais-je inquiète

« Emmett tu reste combien de temps à l'hôpital ? » lui demanda t-elle

« Une dizaine de jours pourquoi ? »

« Alors tu vas passer Noël à l'hôpital ? » lui dit-elle

« Ce sera toujours mieux ici que chez moi tout seul » nous dit Emmett d'un air triste « Et puis j'aime pas trop noël »

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je

« C'est pas la période de l'année que j'apprécie le plus c'est tout » répond-il

Je regarde Edward qui à l'air de savoir pourquoi ainsi que Rosalie. Que lui ai t(il arrivé pour qu'il n'aime pas noël et qu'il préfère le passer seul ici ? Moi j'ai la périodes des fêtes – sauf la neige et le verglas, pour une maladroite comme moi c'est pas le top – Pendant noël tout le monde est heureux, on revoit des amis, des membres de notre famille que l'on ne voit pas souvent. On mange beaucoup, on rit, on s'amuse et on s'offre des cadeaux. Il y a des lumières partout dans les rues, la bonne humeur est présente. Alors pourquoi Emmett est-il triste ?

Au fur et à mesure la chambre se vida. D'abord Rosalie et Edward puis une demi heure plus tard c'était au tour de Jasper et Alice de partir. Je me retrouve seule avec Emmett.

« Emmett ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas noël ? »

Il soupira avant de me répondre.

« J'aimais noël comme la plupart des gens avant. Avec mes parents on était toujours que tout les trois pour fêter noël. Il n'y avait ni oncles, ni tantes, juste mes parents et moi. C'était très bien comme ça. Ma mère faisait un repas avec une dinde énorme, mon père et moi on faisait toujours le défi de celui qui mange en mangerais le plus, je perdais toujours. » Il sourit à ce souvenir « Ensuite venait le dessert. Ma mère me faisait une bûche exprès pour moi mais mon père trouvais toujours le moyen d'en manger. On était heureux, ma mère avait le sourire toute la soirée pareil pour moi et mon père, Ensuite on s'offrait nos cadeaux. Deux par personne, ma mère m'offrait toujours un pull vraiment moche mais je lui disait pas bien sûr. Mon père se moquait toujours de moi parce que je devais le porter jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. » Emmett affichait un air plus grave « Et il y a trois ans quelques jours avant noël mes parents était partit en week-end à la montage pas loin d'ici, histoire d'être tranquille avant les fêtes. En revenant la route était glissante mon père n'a pas vu la plaque de verglas et la voiture est sortit de la route pour s'encastrer dans un pilonne électrique. Ils sont mort sur le coup. Deux jours plus tard c'était noël et j'enterrais mes parents. Depuis je ne fête plus noël quand arrive ce jour je vais au cimetière et je leur parle de ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie et ensuite je rentre chez moi et je dors le reste de la journée. »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. C'était tellement horrible de perdre ses parents et en plus à noël ça l'est encore plus. Je sentis dans larmes couler sur mes joues, je les essuie et je vois qu'Emmett pleure aussi. Je me lève et vais m'allonger à ses côtés dans le lit en le prenant dans mes bras. Entendre ses sanglots et ne rien pouvoir faire me déchira le cœur. Nous sommes rester plusieurs longue minutes dans cette position avant qu'une infirmière me demande de sortir car les visites ne sont plus autorisées a cette heure ci. Je dis au revoir à mon meilleur ami avant de partir.

Je téléphone à Alice, Jasper ainsi qu'a Rosalie et Edward pour leur demander de me rejoindre au bar de Jacob plus tard dans la soirée. Une fois rentrée chez moi, j'ai pris une douche puis me détendre de cette journée. Après m'être préparé je suis partit en direction du bar pour rejoindre les autres.

« Alors Bella de quoi tu voulais nous parler ? » me demanda Alice

« De Emmett »

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi il n'aime pas noël n'est ce pas ? » ma dit Edward

« Non je le sais. Il m'en a parlé après que vois soyez tous partit » lui dis-je

« Pourquoi était-il si triste quand on à parlé des fêtes de fin d'année ? » interrogea Jasper

« Il a perdu ses parents peu de temps avant le début des fêtes » lui répondit Rose

« Oh … c'est triste » dit Alice

« Oui et c'est pour sa que je voulais vous parler » dis-je pour capter leur attention « Et si on passait noël à l'hôpital avec Emmett cette année ? »

« Jasper et moi sommes d'accord » accepta tout de suite Alice

Je regarde Jasper qui acquiesce de la tête. Puis je me tourne vers Edward et Rose.

« Edward avions prévu de le fêter tout les deux puisque mes parents sont à l'étranger et ceux d'Edward sont partit en voyage alors c'est avec plaisir que nous passerons noël avec vous » nous dit Rosalie en souriant

Cette année Emmett ne passera pas noël tout seul dans un lit d'hôpital. Ses amis seront là pour lui. J'en fais la promesse.

* * *

**Alors vous avez apprécié ?**

**Désolé que les chapitres soit si court ...**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre de noël, en plein dans la période.**

**Review ?**

**Loveuse-Kellan vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes**


End file.
